Miss Rukongai
by Dyanne Hellen Sotobod
Summary: They were like the sun and the moon, bound together by a red cord of fate, and, as everyone knows, the moon cannot shine without the sun... I hate writing summaries. Obviously IchiRuki with some not-so-one-sided IchiHime.
1. Sun and Moon

**You don't need to know anything about _Madame Butterfly_**** or _Miss Saigon_**** to understand this. I promise. In fact, I'd like you to know as little as possible so that nothing is spoiled. :)**

**Disclaimer: The only bleach I own is the kind you put in the wash. I only own the _Miss Saigon_**** soundtrack. I do not own _Madame Butterfly_****, the opera or the ballet. I think that just about covers everything.**

**Warnings: There will absolutely be some OOC-ness, but I will try my hardest to keep all of that to a minimum ... as well as I can. But since they're all filling in roles... it's inevitable. Sorry. The first few chapters will be SLOW AS CHRISTMAS, but I promise the pace will pick up around chapter 4. But chapter 4 needs the first three. So just bear with it.**

**Title: ****_Miss Rukongai_**

**Chapter Title: ****_Sun and Moon_**

**This chapter is based on the song ****_Sun and Moon_. It is not a songfic chapter.**

**Lyrics:**

**[GIRL] **

**You are sunlight and I moon **

**Joined by the gods of fortune **

**Midnight and high noon **

**Sharing the sky **

**We have been blessed, you and I **

**[BOY] **

**You are here like a mystery **

**I'm from a world that's so different **

**From all that you are **

**How in the light of one night **

**Did we come so far? **

**[GIRL] **

**Outside day starts to dawn **

**[BOY] **

**Your moon still floats on high **

**[GIRL] **

**The birds awake **

**[BOY] **

**The stars shine too **

**[GIRL] **

**My hands still shake **

**[BOY] **

**I reach for you **

**[BOTH] **

**And we meet in the sky! **

**[GIRL] **

**You are sunlight and I moon **

**Joined here **

**Bright'ning the sky **

**With the flame **

**Of love **

**[BOTH] **

**Made of **

**Sunlight **

**Moonlight**

**A/N: I got this idea two days ago when listening to Miss Saigon. I was listening to this song and thought, "OMG!!! ICHIRUKI SONG!!! There has to be a way I can write a fanfic with this song... But I don't want to copy this story... not really... maybe a little..." The idea was too tempting. So here it is, Madame Butterfly/Miss Saigon à la Bleach.**

**Flames are always accepted. :)**

.........

.........

.........

Rukia shook her head and sighed. "Really, Ichigo. Have you ever had a battle where your opponent did _not_ beat the crap out of you?"

Ichigo grittend his teeth. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have. Many. And that Hollow did not beat the crap out of me."

"No, but he still nicked you pretty bad." Rukia poked the gash on his arm (which she just so happened to be performing a kidou on) to emphasize her point.

The male shinigami winced. "Urusai. Do your job, Midget."

"For your information, _Strawberry_, my 'job' is not serving as your nurse. You're just lucky I'm nice enough to do this for you..." Ichigo scoffed and she whacked him firmly on the head before continuing, "And don't call me 'Midget'." She sat back on her heels. "There."

"It's finished already?" Ichigo rubbed the previously bloody spot on his upper arm.

"Iie. You'll hurt like hell when you get back into your body. It might even open up again." She stood up.

"What happened to 'I'm so nice' and all that crap?"

"You exhausted my kindness for one night. Let's go."

Ichigo followed her to the spot where they had left their respective gigai and body. Chappy was playing with a colouring book and Kon was... tied to a tree. Neither shinigami asked any questions. Rukia simply stepped into her gigai and placed the soul Candy in her pocket as Ichigo hesitantly walked up to Kon.

"NEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kon wailed in agony. "That thing tied me to this tree! She's been tormenting me all night and–"

Rukia gave Ichigo a firm shove and he became one with his body. "Ite!" He gritted his teeth as she cut the ropes. "You weren't kidding."

"Not at all." She lightly touched his right shoulder and muttered a few more words.

He watched her as she helped alleviate the pain, marveling at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Absentmindedly he reached out to brush back that one darn stray bang.

She jumped. "What was that about?"

He smiled. "It was just bugging me."

Rukia rolled her eyes and went back to her kidou.

Ichigo chuckled softly as the bang fell back into place.

"Stop." She slapped him on the chest.

"Gomen." He leaned back and continued to watch her intense face as the moonlight highlighted her violet eyes. "You know, you're like the moon in some ways."

"Nani?"

"You're like the moon. Cold, small, horribly pale..." _Beautiful..._

"Hmm." Rukia took a step back and brushed her hands together while he circled his shoulders. "How does it feel?"

"Still a little sore, but just the running kind of sore." He bent down and picked up the obnoxious mod-soul. "It looks so ordinary and peaceful."

"But when it's in something..." Rukia shuddered.

Ichigo sighed and put the tiny pill into his jeans pocket. "One of these days I'm going to grind him into powder and go bankai over the remains."

Rukia laughed. "Let's go home."

They started walking along the river. After a while, Ichigo tapped her on the shoulder. "Let's walk along the street instead."

She nodded in understanding. They were nearing the place where his mother had been killed. _It's still such a painful place for him, even though he's grown so much since he fought Grand Fisher... That was three years ago... We've come a long way since then... Even if we weren't–_ She was shaken away from her thoughts by Ichigo's arm as it wrapped around her waist and pulled her abruptly aside. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Sheesh. No need to get excited." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just pulling you into the middle of the walk so you wouldn't run into a telephone pole. You know, like that one." He gestured to the pole next to them.

Rukia realized that if he hadn't grabbed her when he did, she could have been experiencing quite a headache at that moment. "Doumo," she murmured.

Ichigo blanched. "Are you alright? You just said–"

"I know what I said," Rukia shot as she folded her arms over her chest. "Don't get used to it. That's probably the only time you'll hear it in the next few centuries... Or any time after that. And I'm fine." _Except for the fact that you keep reminding me how damn sweet and wonderful you are!_

"_The next few centuries or any time after that"? Either she's saying she'll stay by my side forever or she's saying in a roundabout way that I shouldn't bother bringing breakfast to the closet tomorrow... Knowing her she's telling me she's leaving again._ "Fine." His scowl intensified. "What's with you tonight? You're being so tetchy... More than usual."

"What's with me? What's with _you_? You're the one being all weird and stuff." She glared up at him.

"I'm being weird? Doushite?" He glared right back.

"With all of your 'moon' crap!"

"I was giving you a compliment!"

"Compliment? By saying I'm cold and horribly pale?"

Ichigo threw his hands in the air. "Whatever! Let's just go." He began stomping off un the direction of the clinic.

"Oi! Matte!" Rukia scurried to catch up with him.

For a while they walked side by side, not saying a word. Then, at a crosswalk, a strong wind blew over them. Rukia shivered.

Suddenly, she felt a heavy, warm garment cover her shoulders. She looked up and saw Ichigo without his jacket. That one act of kindness almost made her forget everything and lose herself completely. Almost.

She giggled.

Ichigo stared at her openly in shock. Kuchiki Rukia had giggled. Like a high school girl. And Kuchiki Rukia did _not_ giggle. Laugh? Yes. Howl with laughter? Yes. Chuckle darkly? More times than he'd care to count. But _giggle_? No. Absolutely not. Not seriously, at least. And certainly not around Ichigo. Maybe when hell froze over and Matsumoto decided paperwork was fun and Byakuya decided a roller disco was a great place to spend his evenings and Kyouraku decided to take a vow of celibacy. No... not even then would Kuchiki Rukia _giggle_. "There's something seriously wrong with you," he said bluntly.

"I was just thinking..." She hugged the jacket tightly around herself. "If I'm like the moon then you are definitely like the sun."

"Hontou desu ka? Doushite?"

"You're bright orange, hot-headed..." _Warm._

"The sun, huh?" He grinned. "Well, I like that. After all, the sun _is_ the center of the solar system."

"I forgot to mention arrogant."

"Plus," he continued as he wagged a finger in her direction, "let's not forget that the moon can't even shine without the sun."

"What sort of nonsense is that?"

"Seriously, Rukia. What century were you born in?" He grinned even wider. "Everyone knows the moon only reflects the light from the sun."

Rukia stared, mouth agape. Then she straightened up and laughed. "Don't be absurd! The moon can't reflect the light from the sun! The sun isn't out at night!" Then she folded her arms and smirked as if she had just won that argument.

Ichigo gave her a weird look. "Do you ever pay attention in class? Science has proven it! Face it," he continued hurridly, "The moon is useless without the sun."

Rukia opened and closed her wouth several times. "Well... I... What are you implying? That I'm useless without you?"

"Here we go again," Ichigo muttered as the sign changed to the walking man. He shoved his hands in his pocckets and began to cross the street.

"Don't ignore me!" She ran to walk next to him. "Are you saying that I can't do anything on my own? Are you saying that I _need_ you?" By this time they were already across the street. "Are you saying that if I leave, then–"

Ichigo turned and pointed at her. "So you _are_ leaving!"

Rukia glared at the finger only centimeters from her nose. She pushed his hand away. "What are you–"

"Absolutely not! You're not just walking out again! You can't do that!" He grabbed her shoulders.

"Ochi-tsuku! I never–"

"NO!" He bowed his head before looking back into her eyes earnestly. "You can't leave. You just can't."

"When did–"

Once again she was cut off. Not by another outburst from her orange-haired partner, but by a hard and very urgent kiss from said shinigami. After a moment he pulled away.

"You can't leave again," he whispered.

"I- I wasn't- wasn't planning to..."

He stepped back from her quickly and she almost immediately missed the weight from his hands on her shoulders. "Then you– So I– That just– Damn!" He ruffled his hair in frustration. "Just forget that happened. Please?"

"Ichi–"

"Forget it!" He began walking quickly.

_Did he just..._ Rukia shook her head._ It's just a type of greeting... or something... But he told me not to greet people like that. Does that mean it meant more than... Does he actually...?_ She looked up and noticed that Ichigo was a considerable distance away. "Oi! Ichigo! Matte!"

He stopped but didn't turn around. After running the distance, Rukia came to a stop just behind him.

She stared at his back, unsure of how to begin. "Ichigo..." She noticed how he tensed at the sound of her voice. Finally, she simply reached over and took his hand. "You're right. The moon does need the sun. She needs him desperately." **(A/N: YAY!!! Extremely cheesy line number one!)**

And now we're going to allow these two what their roles as manga characters so often deny them: privacy. Let's skip forward to about six the next morining, shall we?

"We didn't even go to a hotel..." Rukia sighed and laced her fingers through Ichigo's.

"Why does that matter?" he asked as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Well, aren't we supposed to do it now?"

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and felt the colour in his face rise. Slowly, he murmured, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, in a manga I read, the couple confessed and then they went to a hotel. It was very descriptive so I know what to do and–"

"WHAT KIND OF MANGA DO YOU READ?!"

Rukia shrugged. "Urahara-san buys them for me."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Of course he does." He placed both hands on he shoulders and took a deep breath before continuing. "Listen. Doing... _that_... right off the bat is _very_ fast-paced. That sort of pace is for people who are afraid of running out of time. That sort of pace is for people who don't have what we have."

Rukia looked up at him with her big, violet eyes. "What do we have?"

"Forever." **(A/N: YAY!!! Extremely cheesy line number two!)** He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. A while later he pulled back and looked up. "Rukia, look."

"Hmm?"

"The moon is still out even though the sun is up." (**A/N: It so happens. ALL THE TIME)**

"Wow. I've never seen that before." She pulled him back in for another kiss.

After a few moments, Rukia broke away and asked, "Are we going inside."

Ichigo looked up at the sign that quite plainly read "Kurosaki Clinic." "Yeah, but be really quiet. Chances are, since it's summer break, no one will be up yet."

"And tomorrow we'll go see Nii-sama?"

"I guess so. It's inevitable."

"Oh, come off it, Ichigo. He doesn't hate you."

Ichigo gave Rukia an incredulous look.

"Ok, he hates you. But I'll be there too. It will be fine. It's not like we're getting married. We're just dating."

"Right." He quietly unlocked and opened the door.

The two tiptoed towards the stairs... and then...

"OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT, MY DELIQUINT SON?"

Ichigo and Rukia quickly side-stepped as Ishiin literally dove from the second floor to the first.

The man, after crashing quite loudly onto the floor, jumped up and gasped dramatically. "And with Rukia-chan, no less! Tell me, Rukia-san, did he do anything inappropriate to you?"

"Uh... Well... He–"

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Which hotel did he take you to? Was it a five-star worthy of my third daughter?"

"Actually, we–"

Ichigo twitched.

"I am so proud! My son has officially become a man!"

"URUSAI, OYAJI!"

---

**Arigatou – Thank you**

**Doumo – Thanks**

**Urusai – Annoying/Shut up**

**Iie – No**

**Nani – What**

**Gomen (nasai) – Sorry (leaving off the "nasai" is very informal)**

**Doushite – Why, but in a sort of "how" sense of the word**

**Matte – Wait!**

**Hontou desu ka? – Really? Is that so? ...**

**Ochi-tsuku – Calm down**

**Oyaji – Old man (referring to one's father. Not the most polite term...)**

**YAY!!! A Japanese lesson!**

**R&R!!! I really want to know what you think so I can decide whether or not to continue!**

**And this has not been BetaRead so if you find any errors or if you would like to be my best friend EVER and Beta this for me, please let me know!!!**

**Now, I usually have a tendency to start a project and try to tailor it to whatever is happening in the series because I hate, loathe, despise, and abominate reading a story written before a certain character died. Then I'm filled with sadness whenever said character appears. Stuff like that. Because I'm always trying to tailor the story, I typically run out of fuel trying to fix everything. So I shall make this promise right now: Whatsoever may come to pass in the Bleach series (manga or anime), I hereby do give my word to continue this story as I have planned it out so as to not waste any time fitting the story to the current plot. I also hereby do give my word to finish this stupid thing. So help me God.**


	2. You Are My Sister

**You don't need to know anything about _Madame Butterfly_**** or_ Miss Saigon_**** to understand this. I promise. In fact, I'd like you to know as little as possible so that nothing is spoiled. :)**

**Disclaimer: The only bleach I own is the kind you put in the wash. I only own the _Miss Saigon_**** soundtrack. I do not own _Madame Butterfly_****, the opera or the ballet. I think that just about covers everything.**

**Warnings: There will absolutely be some OOC-ness, but I will try my hardest to keep all of that to a minimum ... as well as I can. But since they're all filling in roles... it's inevitable. Sorry. And there will be many time skips. Just be wary. CHARACTER DEATH!!!! Please don't kill me for it...**

**Title: ****_Miss Rukongai_**

**Chapter Title: _You Are My Siste_****r or ****_In Which the Author Eliminates One Character for the Sake of Time and Space_**

.........

.........

.........

_One year later..._

"No. Absolutely not. Marriage is entirely out of the question." Kuchiki Byakuya glared at the people in front of him.

"But–"

"I said no. Don't you dare oppose me."

One of the elders took a deep breath. "We truly believe this alliance is in Kuchiki-san's best interest. By marrying into the Takahiro clan she would gain many social advantages."

"As would you," Byakuya observed.

"He is a good man. A strong man with great skill. Third seat in the First Division," another elder added.

"Seireitei has been betrayed by 'good' men of much higher rank, strength, and skill."

"It seems to me," a steady, authoritative voice called from among the many Kuchiki elders, "that you already have someone in mind for your sister, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya stared with disdain at the most unwelcome Takahiro representative. "I do not."

The man adjusted his glasses and peered at the great Captain with black eyes. "Then on what grounds is this advantageous offer refused?"

"I said that _I_ have no one in mind. I never said that _she_ does not."

At this statement the elders erupted. "Can you truly let her do as she pleases?" "Are you going to let her bring about the fall of the clan?" "Who is this man she is thinking of?"

"Kuchiki-Taicho!" Abarai Renji burst through the door and fell to the floor. "Forgive me, Taicho! The gates to Hueco Mundo have been opened. Menos are pouring in! At least fifty Vasto Lorde..."

Byakuya had already grabbed Senbonzakura and was walking toward the door. Just before leaving, he turned and faced the elders.

"She has already decided to marry Kurosaki Ichigo."

"The _substitute_? How could you allow–"

"She will marry him because she loves him. If I could only wish her one thing in life, it would be that she would find love in her marriage."

"Kuchiki-sama!"

Byakuya glared at the twenty or so men. "That is my final decision." He swept from the room.

.........

.........

.........

"That's all I have to do?" Rukia tapped her pen on the blank form.

"That's all." Ichigo smiled.

"No catches? I'm not signing my life away or anything?"

"Not to the government, you aren't."

"Just fill this out?"

"Completely and honestly."

"What about 'date of birth'?"

"Lie."

"What happened to honesty?"

"Urahara can hack the government records and create a fool-proof alibi for you."

"Can he really do that? Is he actually that smart?"

Ichigo shrugged. "He claims to be."

"I'm making myself a year younger than you, alright?"

"Fine with me."

"... Are you sure this is all I have to do?"

"Well, we have to submit it after this, but that's it."

"Wow..." She bent over the paper and began to write. "Getting married is easy."

"I guess so." He watched her as she happily filled out her name.

"What do I do if I want out?" she asked as she filled in the 'month' slot.

Ichigo froze. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm only curious."

"Well, stop being curious. You have no reason to know that." He took the pen from her outstretched hand and started filling in his own information.

Rukia sighed and hugged him from behind. "So much has happened in such a short time."

After a few minutes Ichigo straightened up. "Alright. All we have to do is–"

"Kuchiki-san!" A member of the Reversal Counter Force appeared in their apartment. "Kurosaki-san! Mass numbers of hollows have come from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society. Yamamoto-san has requested your immediate assistance. A Senkaimon has already been prepared."

"Hai."

"Hai."

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "What do we do about–"

"That will have to wait." His signature scowl intensified. "We have other problems right now."

.........

.........

.........

"They're falling back!"

"Good work!"

"Don't slack off now!"

"Mayuri! Keep working on that inter-world-plug-thing...!"

"How articulate, Hitsugaya-Taicho. Do you mean the–"

"No one cares what it's called! Just do it!"

"Man down! Man down!"

Rukia tried to block out the constant shouting as she concentrated on the Adjuchas she was fighting. After a series of dodges, strokes, and attacks, the hollow fell. She stopped for a moment and held her bleeding side where the hollow had hit her.

"Are you holding up alright?" Ichigo had just flash-stepped to her side.

"Yeah. This is nothing major. I can..." Her eyes widened.

"I feel it too," Ichigo told her.

They rushed off in the direction where they knew Kuchiki Byakuya was dying.

"Nii-sama!!" Rukia rushed to his side. "Nii-sama..."

Byakuya coughed up a horrific amount of blood. "Rukia..."

Gingerly, she pulled him to her chest as the last of his Vasto Lorde opponent "dissolved."

Ichigo stood back, unsure of what to do.

"Rukia... I need you to know–"

"Wait... We, Ichigo and I, have something to tell you first." She took a deep breath. "We–"

"I know." He coughed up more blood and Rukia inhaled sharply and held him tighter. "Do you take me for an idiot? I've known all along. Kurosaki Ichigo..." He coughed again. "Do you know why I never liked you?"

Ichigo, shocked racked his brain for a response. "I'm disrespectful?"

"Aside from that." Byakuya coughed again. "It's because a brother is supposed to dislike the man who takes his sister away. You have to... take care... take care of her."

"Nii-sama... you must stop speakig like that! Stop speaking as if you're leaving..." Tears fell onto the Kuchiki leader's forhead. "Unohana will be here soon. I know it..."

"Rukia... the elders will... will try to... to use you. They do not consider you an official Kuchiki. You have to know... know you... you _are_ my sister. You may not be a Kuchiki by blood... but you... you are..." He leaned forward suddenly and clutched his stomach as he went into a coughing fit. "You are and always will be my sister. You are a Kuchiki." He drew a sharp breath and didn't let it out.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked quietly. "Nii-sama?" Her shoulders began to shake with sobs. "Nii-sama!"

Ichigo bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

.........

.........

.........

Several of the Kuchiki elders looked up while other looked among themselves. Finally one of them spoke up.

"Sign the document."

The Takahiro representative smiled slowly. "I assure you that this is the best course of action." He rose to leave. "And please pass my condolences on to Kuchiki-san. Losing a brother must be so hard."

As soon as he was outside of the gates of the Kuchiki manor, a young-looking, brown-haired, grey-eyed man approached him.

"Well?"

The representative bowed. "They signed the document, Takahiro-dono. And, due to recent circumstances, you might become head of the Kuchiki clan sooner than you think."

Takahiro Ryuunosuke smiled. "Head of the Takahiro and Kuchiki clans at the same time. That's a great deal of political influence."

"Indeed," the representative agreed.

.........

.........

.........

**Yes, I killed Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm a horrible person. I'm terribly sorry, but I had to do it. Umm... Lots of other people lived though! :) Please don't hurt me!**

**Actually, I hate writing death scenes. No one can do it quite like Shakespeare or manga artists. So I've limited myself to two. More than two characters will die, though. You have been warned. No. I have no intentions of killing Urahara.**

**Ok... R&R!!!**


	3. Last Night of the World

**This is the last incredible slow chapter that only serves the purpose of leading into the main plot.**

**Disclaimer: The only bleach I own is the kind you put in the wash. I only own the Miss Saigon soundtrack. I do not own Madame Butterfly, the opera or the ballet. I think that just about covers everything.**

**Warnings: There will absolutely be some OOC-ness, but I will try my hardest to keep all of that to a minimum ... as well as I can. But since they're all filling in roles... it's inevitable. Sorry. And there will be many time skips. Just be wary. CHARACTER DEATH!!!! Please don't kill me for it...**

**Title: Miss Rukongai**

**Chapter Title: Last Night of the World or Who Are You?**

.........

.........

.........

Ichigo and Rukia stared at the document that lay on the table. They had stared at it for two weeks.

"We have to submit it," Rukia stated.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied.

"We really need to."

"I know."

The tiny woman pulled her knees to her chest. "He said he knew. He told you to take care of me. From him, that's blatant permission."

"I know."

Rukia sighed and rested her head on her knees.

"Let's go," the strawberry said.

She stood up slowly as he picked up the document.

The door flew open.

"You're actually here. It's just as I heard."

The couple whirled around to face their brunet, black-clad visitor.

"Who-" Rukia began.

"What-" Ichigo demanded at the same time.

"What is that?" the interloper asked. He turned to face Rukia. "Don't tell me you truly mean to be married? Do you realize the shame this will bring to your family?"

Rukia stared at him in confusion. "Who are you? What division are you from?"

The man smiled. "Takahiro Ryuunosuke. Third seat of the First Division."

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked. "I gather you not here to deliver any sort of message since you're only standing in our doorway."

"Calm down, substitute." The man practically spat the last word. "I'm only here for my bride."

"Why would I have her?"

Takahiro rolled his eyes and produced a gilt piece of parchment. "I am to be married to that woman," he pointed at Rukia, "in two weeks time."

"What?" Rukia cried. "Who decided this?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya. One week ago today at fourteen hours."

Ichigo snatched the paper from Takahiro's hand. "He didn't sign this. He wouldn't."

"I was there when it happened."

"This is not his hand!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"My brother," Rukia began quietly, "was dead at fourteen hours one week ago today. I know he was. I heard his last words and he did not give me to you." She clenched her fists at her sides. "Who decided this?"

Takahiro took a deep breath. "Following your brother's death the elders assumed control of the proceedings. He gave his permission before he left. They signed it at fourteen hours."

"As he lay dying," Rukia clarified.

"Yes."

"At the meeting where you happened to be at that exact time." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, yes." Takahiro waved his hand in front of his face. "But all of that no longer matters. What matters is what is written on that piece of paper. Now, Kuchiki-san, if you will-"

"You have no right to be here!" Rukia shouted. "Get out!"

"I have every right to be here! You are mine."

Oh, boy, Ichigo thought. Bad move.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rukia stormed up to the unwelcome shinigami and slapped him. Hard. "I am NOT yours! I belong to no one! I am not some prize you can claim! And I especially will not go with a man who abandons his post while his comrades are being attacked!"

"This promise made by the elders must be fulfilled!"

"Those elders care nothing about me! They never have and never will! I won't simply do as they say!"

"This is a legally binding contract! Your brother would-"

"My brother died in the battle you conveniently avoided due to legal proceedings! My brother died when you abandoned your comrades! If there were any promises or contracts, all of them died when he did!"

Ichigo fingered his badge, prepared at any moment to become a shinigami and let this pompous traitor feel the fury of Zangetsu.

"Kuchiki-san, leave this man!" Takahiro reached for his zanpaktou.

"Do you really think you can threaten us? I will never change my mind!" She reached for her soul candy dispenser.

"You are mine!"

"I never was! I never will be!"

Takahiro looked between Rukia and Ichigo, who were both ready to fight him. He knew he didn't have the power to overcome both. Straightening, he closed his eyes. "Making you see any sense is entirely pointless right now. I'll come back later so we can figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out," Ichigo growled. "Get out."

Takahiro Ryuunosuke took a deep breath. "You broke your family's word. This is to be your curse!" Quickly, he shut the door.

Rukia sank to the floor, trembling. Ichigo knelt and put his arms around her.

"They signed me away. Like some useless political puppet they signed me away to a noble family."

"He's gone." He kissed the top of her head.

"They signed me away to a man who abandoned his post while other men were dying..."

"He'll never take you. Don't worry. I won't let him take you away."

Rukia gently took the marriage contract from his hands and ripped it. Then she picked up their own document. "If we turn this in, there will be nothing they can do to us. Once we finalize it..."

"It's considered a binding contract for all of eternity." He breathed deeply. "So much has happened in such a short time."

She sighed and leaned against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you back." He tightened his hold on her. "And when we get back, I swear I'll prove that to you. I'll make love to you like it's the last night of the world."

.........

.........

.........

**I know it was short and all, but I'm in a rush to get to the next chapter, in which the story begins to pick up the pace. YAY!!!**

**R&R (I write that every single time but no one ever does. Odd...)**


	4. I Believe

**You don't need to know anything about Madame Butterfly or Miss Saigon to understand this. I promise. In fact, I'd like you to know as little as possible so that nothing is spoiled. :)**

**Disclaimer: The only bleach I own is the kind you put in the wash. I only own the Miss Saigon soundtrack. I do not own Madame Butterfly, the opera or the ballet. I think that just about covers everything.**

**Warnings: There will absolutely be some OOC-ness, but I will try my hardest to keep all of that to a minimum ... as well as I can. But since they're all filling in roles... it's inevitable. Sorry.**

**This is a chapter I could not wait to work on! I'm so happy! This will shock some people, surprise some people, and anger some people. Some people will be happy. Some people will try to hunt me down.**

**Title: Miss Rukongai**

**Chapter Title: I Believe**

.........

.........

.........

_Ten Years Later..._

Orihime stared out the window at the moon and sighed. She had stared at the moon almost every night for the ten years. Even on her wedding night she had stared sadly at the night sky, wondering if things would ever be set right again.

She knew deep down that things never would be set right.

Nothing had been right for the past ten years. Not since the day the senkaimon had been reopened and Renji...

She closed her eyes and thought back to that awful day ten years ago.

_**Orihime pressed her ear against the door in Urahara's shop. On the other side she could hear Ichigo's and Renji's voices.**_

"_**Nani?" Ichigo asked quietly.**_

"_**She's dead," was the blunt reply.**_

"_**I refuse to believe that."**_

"_**So did I when they first announced it. But I saw the grave myself. And her reiryoku is completely gone."**_

"_**They were lying."**_

"_**Why would they do that? They have no reason to lie about her death."**_

"_**This couldn't have happened. Not now. Not to her."**_

"_**... She told me. I tried to get her to you but we were too late and–"**_

"_**I know you did... I should have stayed."**_

"_**There are many "should-have's" for many of us, Ichigo. The best thing you can do for yourself is to forget what could have been and look ahead. She would not have you stuck in the past."**_

"_**This has to be some sort of sick joke..." Ichigo groaned. "I won't believe this until I see it for myself."**_

"_**If you think that will help you realize, I won't stop you. But I'm warning you: You won't find anything other than what I found. So don't hope for the impossible only to be crushed again. Rukia won't come back."**_

The Kuchiki elders had been very compliant. They had sent over an inflatable gigai so that her sudden disappearance could be attributed to death in the living world as well. A certain white-haired elementary school student had turned in the "body" after finding it on the banks of the river. The case had been declared a suicide.

Throughout the whole affair, Ichigo had remained silent. Completely silent. Uryuu, Sado, and Orihime had watched him nervously, waiting for some sort of nervous breakdown or fit of rage or sign of insanity. But he had been silent. For five years he rarely spoke, ate, or slept. It was as if part of him had been torn out.

Orihime still wondered what his relationship with Rukia was like. How close were they? She remembered always thinking that Rukia and Ichigo were perfect for eachother. Had they ever figured that out? She knew Rukia had slept in his closet for three years. Was their more to the sleeping arrangements? She knew Ichigo had moved out of his house and had gotten an apartment after high school. Did Rukia go with him? Or did she stay with the Kurosaki family? Were he and Rukia ever _together_? Only he and his family would know the answer to that one. But Ishiin, Karin, and Yuzu never spoke about Rukia if they could help it. Neither did Ichigo.

There were times when she suspected that he truly loved Kuchiki Rukia. That would explain the light that had been missing from his eyes for the past decade.

In her darkest moments she suspected that he still loved her. _More than he could ever love me..._ She pressed her forehead against the window. _Stop thinking that._

Yet she knew that there was a part of him that she could never share. There were things about him that she could never know.

She head it. Behind her in the bed. Thrashing. He was having nightmares again. She had often had them too. How many times had she seen her friend stabbed? Bleeding? Drowning in blood? Too many to count. _Did she die in the field or did she die after from blood loss? I could have saved her..._

Her husband's breathing grew faster.

She closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't sure what had happened in Seireitei when he was there. She wasn't sure what he saw or did. He would never tell her. But she knew he blamed himself for Rukia's death. Everyone blamed themselves, but he blamed himself most of all. For letting her stay behind. For letting her go.

Yet she still believed that one day he would let everything go and that nothing would ever separate them again. After all, they had only been married three months. She could give it more time.

"RUKIA!!!"

Orihime's eyes flew open and she rushed to her husbands side. She tried to put her arms around him but he fought her off. Finally, he collapsed against her and she cradled his sobbing form to her chest. "Shhh... It's only a dream... I'm here... You're alright... Shhh... I'm here for you, Ichigo..." Tears stung her eyes as she pressed her cheek desperately against the top of his head. _Ichigo... Please... Let it go... Let her go... It's tearing you apart... Please, Ichigo..._

.........

.........

.........

Violet eyes stared at a full moon. Rukia sighed.

Ten years had passed without a word from Ichigo. He was probably searching for her right now. She knew that combing the Rukongai for one person could take decades. And if that person's reiryoku was completely hidden...

For ten years she had hidden her reiryoku from the Kuchiki clan and from the Takahiro clan. For ten years she had moved from district to district due to cost of living. For ten years she had been afraid of leaving the Rukongai on the off chance that a Kuchiki or Takahiro would see her and force her to return. For ten years she had held onto the small hope that Ichigo would find her.

She knew she could never get through a Senkaimon undetected unless someone helped her. And if she were ever detected, she could be accused of desertion. She could be forced into an unwanted marriage she could be denied everything she held dear.

_Maybe he will never find me... Maybe he's given up and moved on... No! I need to believe in him. He promised that he would come find me after everything was over. It's just taking him a long time since he has to search all of soul society. I must keep believing that he'll return._

The sun began to rise. Rukia smiled as the sun and moon shared one sky, even if only for a few moments.

_We _will_ be like that again._

Unbeknownst to her, in the street below a red-haired shinigami sat, watching and waiting.

.........

.........

.........

**Ok. Now I am expecting review on this chapter because there is absolutely NO WAY any of you will have nothing to say. R&R!!!!**


	5. What Really Happened?

**You don't need to know anything about Madame Butterfly or Miss Saigon to understand this. I promise. In fact, I'd like you to know as little as possible so that nothing is spoiled. :)**

**Disclaimer: The only bleach I own is the kind you put in the wash. I only own the Miss Saigon soundtrack. I do not own Madame Butterfly, the opera or the ballet. I think that just about covers everything.**

**Warnings: There will absolutely be some OOC-ness, but I will try my hardest to keep all of that to a minimum ... as well as I can. But since they're all filling in roles... it's inevitable. Sorry. And there will be many time skips. Just be wary.**

**Title: Miss Rukongai**

**Chapter Title: What Really Happened? or In Which the Author Provides Limited Explanation for Recent Events**

.........

.........

.........

Renji slid down the wall to the ground. Trembling, he put his head in his hands.

_It can't be... There's absolutely no way she's here in the 78th district. Rukia died from injuries ten years ago. I saw the grave myself! That woman just looks exactly like her... And felt exactly like her..._

He stood up. He should march into that run-down shack of a home and drag her back to Seireitei... But she would probably be put on trial for desertion. Besides, what if he hadn't really seen her? What if she were just some other woman? What if she were just a hallucination?

Then, a peculiar thought occurred to him. _Was she really hurt that day? No... A slash on her upper arm and several bruises here and there but nothing fatal... She couldn't have died from injuries! Then how did she die? _He breathed in sharply._ Did she even die at all?_

"I have to know," he murmured. But he could not simply walk in and ask her. Whatever her reasons for hiding for ten years and never bothering to come out were, she wouldn't give them up and simply walk out with him because he walked in and asked nicely.

No. If he wanted the whole story he would have to force it from the Kuchiki elders.

.........

.........

.........

"Kuchiki Rukia died. You have seen the grave yourself, Abarai-Taicho."

Renji took some deep, calming breaths. "I heard you. But I really do think she is living in the 78th district."

"Her grave is–"

"A grave means nothing!" He clenched his fists. "For all I know it's empty! Can you offer any proof other than a marked spit of land?"

None of the elders said anything.

"What really happened to her?"

One of the elders cleared his throat. "She died–"

"Liar!" Renji grabbed the man by the front of his robe. "I know you're lying! I can see it in you eyes." The man began to struggle. "Now, you're going to tell me what really happened."

All around him the elders began to shout.

"Abarai-Taicho!"

"Let go of him!"

"You may be captain of the sixth squad but..."

"You have no right to..."

"What do you think..."

"Do you really want to know what happened to Kuchiki Rukia?"

Every man in the room turned to stare at the man who had spoken last.

Long white hair and piercing grey eyes stared Renji down as the captain released his hostage.

"Hai," Renji replied, "I do."

"As do we," the man said. He smoothed out his forest green kimono. "The truth is, we don't know what happened to her. She disappeared in the middle of the night."

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Doushite?"

"Get out," the man told the other elders. Renji figured the man must have held a high position since they all did just that without protest. As soon as the last man had left, the elder continued, "She was to marry Takahiro Ryuunosuke. However, she refused to comply. When some of us angrily told her she had no choice, she screamed that she already had a husband. That she had filled out the proper papers and had even turned them in. Naturally we were horrified. Some by the fact that she had condescended to marry a substitute shinigami, some by the fact that she had completely gone behind our backs. We never considered that we had gone behind her and her brother's backs."

"How could you do such a thing?"

"We never truly accepted her as a member of the family. To us, she was a pawn we could barter to off the other noble families." The elder took a deep breath. "We spent the rest of the meeting shouting at her while she shouted back at us before storming out. In the morning, she was gone."

"She just vanished?"

"She took several things with her. A box of coins, several expensive heirlooms, Byakuya's scarf, and a few other items. And her zanpaktou."

Renji decided that he had made the right decision in not approaching her. She probably would have run him through. "Why did you not look for her?"

The man glared at Renji. "We did. We searched all of Seireitei and even most of the Rukongai, but we could not find her. And when she failed to return after two weeks we figured she would never come back and we declared her dead."

"So now what?"

"We know she will never come back here, not without a great deal of persuasion. But it was her brother's wish that she be kept safe." The elder looked at the floor. "To be honest, I'm not sure what we do now."

.........

.........

.........

A servant ran into the room and fell to his face. "Takahiro-sama! Forgive me! A man is here requesting an audience with you! He comes from the Kuchiki house."

Takahiro looked up from his calligraphy work. "I'll see him."

Moments later, an old, finely dressed man entered the room and bowed low. "Takahiro-sama, I have some news that you might be very interested in."

"Oh?" Takahiro looked out the window as he wondered how long he would have to listen to this man.

"We recently received some information on Kuchiki Rukia."

The noble's head snapped forward. "What?"

"It seems, sir, that she is alive."

.........

.........

.........

**YAY!!! One of my favourite scenes is next! But I don't think I'll be able to update for about three weeks. I'll be out of town, you see.**

**So... R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
